


Всички компаси ми сочат звездите

by petrichorblue94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anthropology, Gen, aesthetic
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorblue94/pseuds/petrichorblue94
Summary: Антропология на Сириус Блек.





	1. черно като космоса

_Всички компаси ми сочат звездите_

Обичаше твърде силно, говореше прекалено прибързано, твърде високо, а 1000-ватовата му усмивка се отпечатваше в душата ти, също като дръзките целувки на тъмночервените му устни, като остроумните му шеги, като съзвездията от бенки и татуировки на бледата му кожа, като уискито и рок ен рола насред играта на покер, която знаеше, че ще спечели, като ведрите му тъмни очи, като детската му любов към колите, моторите и мъгълските спортове, в които тялото му пасваше повече от магическите, като картата таро по време на Гадаене, която се вряза в него и остана там с мрачното си предсказание.

Бе нежен и див като нощта, бе твърде много, преливаше като бурното море. Бе едновременно болезнено ефимерен, но и константа- като звездата, на която бе кръстен.

И при все че целият космос сякаш бдеше над него, не успя да го опази от мрака, който се опита да го угаси. Той и без това сякаш не знаеше как да угасне. Електрическите бури в сърцето му, яростта му само се засилиха и вече имаше смисъл черните му къдрици да ухаят на дъжд. Острият му ум, будните му, наблюдателни очи бяха станали на моменти жестоки и все пак той разбиваше сърца със самото си съществуване, защото всеки усещаше, че той не искаше да си тръгне, а да _остане_.


	2. черно като оникс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азкабан.

Би ти разказал, да беше друг, за вкусът на виното и димът от цигарите в сънищата му; за баса на барабаните от любимите му песни, уеднаквяващ пулса във вените му със себе си.

Би ти разкрил как проклина слънцето навън, защото той самия е замръзнал в неподвижността на килията, нищо-случването, и мрака – вечния му другар.

Би ти прошепнал как сърцето му още подскача като си спомни колко нежни бяха устните ти; би ти казал как се буди, когато те сънува, защото усеща, че нямаш място в реалността му, и опомнил се от лъжата на илюзията, се стряска.

Би изкрещял толкова много неща, но в затвора няма никой. Никой освен други затворници, други чистокръвни, шепота на мрачните му семейни тайни, аристократичната лудост, която спи дори в него.

В този миг (всички мигове са този миг, той е константен) Сириус Блек е напълно сам със себе си и това е най-ужасяващото нещо, защото е насаме със крещящият хаос и пищящата скръб в главата си, а не знае как да излезе от нея.

Пръстите му се опитват да си играят със сребърния пръстен с оникс на палеца му, но този пръстен му бе иззет от аврорите преди да го затворят.

Но като вкусът на шоколадовите жаби и полъха от любимия му одеколон, като Джеймс и Лили и Ремус и ти, и пръстенът с оникс все още присъства в сънищата му.


End file.
